real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
No Surprises Left For Us, I Guess
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Halford arrives at redemption island. He praises Zoey for surviving this long. Zoey thanks him and doesn't feel bad at all that he's here too. Halford explains how he and Elina faught to stay and she openly says she's proud of how Elina has been doing, making Halford frown a little bit. The two arrive at the arena. Marnix looks dissapointed when he realizes that Halford has been voted out. Halford and Zoey take place on the poles and balance on it. Zoey doesn't move herself at all and looks like a statue. Halford struggles early on and loses his balance, falling off the pole. He quickly congratulates Zoey and joins the other players who are clapping for Zoey's fifth victory. Lahaina The three girls walk over to the shelter to talk while Jean-Robert is sitting alone. Elina thanks Céleste and Barbara for keeping her. Céleste tells her that it was good for her own game and she doesn't want to be besties now. She looks at Barbara and leaves. Elina frowns and Barbara laughs. Barbara tells Elina that Céleste is a weirdo and that she's playing all-sides. Elina looks interested. Céleste hops around and sees Jean-Robert sitting alone. She checks how he's doing and he tells her that he wants her to vote out Elina next. Céleste tells him that she will think about it. Kihei Things are going easy on Kihei, especially for Fay. She makes a confessional about how she's dominating in the game, playing her cards well and being aligned with everyone on her tribe. Frossi is swimming, Caleb is running to keep his energy in control and Dunya is cleaning her tooth with leaves. It's a easy day for them. Hana Zlatan decides to sing a song about his father because he died early in his life. He's getting very emotional. Gabriëlle feels for him and hugs him and Berry cries a little. Marnix and Sylvester who are sitting with them look emotionless. Marnix doesn't understand the song and Sylvester is just annoyed by the drama. Challenge The challenge is won by Lahaina. Kihei comes in second and Hana loses the challenge for the very first time. Hana While Gabriëlle, Zlatan and Berry go inside the shelter and talk, Marnix and Sylvester go inside the forest. They search for the idol and go their own way. Sylvester gets annoyed and pissed. Marnix looks around and then out of nowhere sees the idol. He quickly grabs it and decides to not give it to Sylvester. He returns and hears the three fans talking. They talk about how they're scared Sylvester has the idol. They almost agree on voting Marnix until he shows up. He tells them that he will vote with them for Sylvester if they keep him. Sylvester asks Marnix if he found the idol once the two boys meet each other again in the forest. Marnix says he hasn't. Sylvester feels terrible but he knows he won't go down without a fight. Tribal Council Everyone takes a seat. Before Jeff can even ask a question, Sylvester says he has the idol and whoever votes him will be going home. Marnix quickly looks to the three behind them and he shakes his head. Gabriëlle thinks it's a trick. She whispers with Berry who whispers to Zlatan. Sylvester winks at Marnix. Everyone votes. Everyone looks then at Sylvester but he doesn't stand up. Jeff then reads the votes. First vote . . . . . . . Zlatan . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sylvester . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sylvester (Marnix looks relieved while Sylvester frowns) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sylvester . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii . . . . . . . Sylvester (4-1) Sylvester looks at Marnix, shocked and disgusted. He says that he's a little rat. Gabriëlle points out that even if he voted with him he would've been gone so he shouldn't be harsh. Sylvester tells Gabriëlle to shut her mouth and then leaves after his torch gets snuffed. Votes Gabriëlle voted Sylvester: "You have a big mouth but you can't do anything. Actions speak louder than words." Zlatan voted Sylvester: "Hope we can trust Marnix." Berry voted Sylvester: "You're arrogant, bossy and annoying. Go home!" Marnix voted Sylvester: "If you're going to be pissed you are selfish because you told them you have a idol. If they think that, who are they gonna vote then? Idiot!!!" Sylvester voted Zlatan: "How do they say bye in Serbian? Maybe you can sing a song about that, shit-head." Final Words "Good god, this was a crazy ride once again. I'm glad to have been part of this. Good luck to all these kids." - Halford, 15th Place